Less
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: They were all dead. Who's fault was that? Naraku. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kanna, and Shippo, were dead. They weren't moving. Here stands Kagome, the Shikon Miko. A new school, a new adventure, and meeting old friends and foes alike. A new future awaits her, as she goes on to the Dark Tournament and starts a team. NOT going to be continued.
1. Hopeless

This is gonna be my first REAL story here. NO Additional Characters, Only original characters. My own plot later on.

This will be based off after Kagome's journey to the Feudal Era. Let's say about two years.

**Prologue**

Kagome's power pulsed through her veins. She looked throughout the battle, exhausted. They were finally done with that sorry excuse of a hanyou. She smiled, slowly. Why was it her? She didn't deserve this treatment.

Every where was littered with beautiful dancing red spots, splatters with paint. Faces of evil demons that did that thing's bidding.

Sango and Miroku looked so quiet and peaceful, sitting under the sakura tree, with beautiful red pools around them. Shippo, had saved his last breath, jumping up and down to go in front of her, reaching for the light. He, just got his memories back. He was the legendary Youko Kurama. At first, they all laughed, but then, they got closer and closer to the truth.

Inuyasha was hugging his mate, Kikyou, until the end. They looked so emotionless and quiet, it was like a dream. Kagome looked to her left, promising them she would leave her heart for them.

On her left, was Kagura and Sesshomaru, they had died confessing their hearts for each other, when Naraku stabbed both of them. Pity, they made an excellent couple.

Kanna, had finally saw freedom, she soared like a bird, dropping after a red waterfall poured from her heart.

On her right, Koga and Ayname, were fighting for each other's safety. No, she would never forget their arguments.

Kaede, trying to heal everyone, had been to tired to fight, had a hole through her stomach,

She stared ahead, it was that thing. Naraku was the only one deserving to died. Kagome tried to get up. No, she would think of what happened. First of all, Naraku killed her friends, the ones she only trusted her secrets with. Second of all, nothing would be okay... Ever again. She had killed Naraku with one last burst of energy feeding it with all the pain and anger she had suffered.

Then, Kagome had met a sympathetic Midoriko. She wanted to cry all her anger out in front of her. No, never would she sob again. Instead, silent tears glistened in front of her face. At the end, she had a cursed gift. Kagome didn't want to be the oh-so-powerful miko. She didn't want to be a stronger demon than even Naraku or Sesshomaru was. Why did she receive pity and a higher status than the legendary miko? The twist? She was a kitsune miko, a Forbidden in fact. This would be soon gossiped spread, and Kagome would be feared and mentioned.

Kagome, knowing what to do, gathered up Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's sword, took Inuyasha's necklace off, and looked around.

There was nothing left to do. She had to pay the price. She would leave the second home she ever had in her lifetime. Kagome looked backed before ever jumping down the well, yes, she would miss this place dearly.

_Goodbye._

She jumped, the well pulsing a crimson instead of its brilliant power happy blue. The well, knowing its mistress was done with its doing, the jewel, and her job. It sealed away all the swirling pain and magic, and the other world from Kagome.

"Mom... I'm Home..." Kagome yelled, or tried to, before gasping out at her unknown injuries.

She limped to the shrine, pausing at a damn note on the fridge from Souta. Her sight was getting blurry, something about her grandfather died, them moving into one apartment with some people, Kagome owning the shrine...

"Ugh..." she let a rugged grunt escape from her mouth.

It hurt so much, not having enough energy and having several holes in her body. She tried to heal herself, leaving the minor injuries there.

Kagome quickly prepared an energy drink, drained it and collapsed for this 'magic' drink, as Sango would say, to effect her. Immediately, she felt better more livelier.

Dishing out her tea bags and flushing hot water, she prepared tea for her unknown 'guests'. She sighed to herself, healing herself rather quickly, and looking at the condition of her battered clothes. No this wasn't the way to invite a guest in to her house.

Going upstairs, she looked through her clothes.

Ever since a year ago, her wardrobe changed. All the cute stuff was gone. She had miko clothes, armory, and robes hidden under her modern era clothes. Most of them were jeans, skirts, tees, and crop tops. Quickly, she fit on a pair of super skinny faded jeans and a sky black tight tee. Next she put a pair of black rose earrings and wore Inuyasha's fanged necklace.

Kagome touched it tenderly. Memories came rushing at her.

_"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her, sitting by the fireplace._

_"Yeah Inuyasha?" Kagome replied, ready to wash the dishes._

_"Won't you ever take my necklace off?" he asked, cautiously._

_"One day Inuyasha, one day..." Kagome replied to him, softly to not disturb Shippo that curled up around her._

_Another Flashback_

_"HENTAI!" Sango screeched as Miroku went unconscious._

_"How many times was that Shippo?" Inuyasha asked Shippo rudely._

_"Just for your information... It is..." Shippo added another tally mark to his piece of 'How many times Miroku gropped Sango' paper, "Six thousand five hundred eighty- nine. By the way, your mean. MOMMY! Inubaka is being mean again!"_

_" Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched at him._

_"Y-Yeah?" Inuyasha asked, ears flattening._

_Kagome sighed, "Don't ever do that again."_

_"O-Oh okay... Why didn't you 'sit' me?"_

_"Just promise me you'll never hit or bully Shippo again."_

**_Ring!_**

"Hey girl!" Kiekio shouted through the phone to her old friend. "Wait, let me get Botan and Yukina on."

Every since seven, Kiekio and her had been best friends. At the tender age of thirteen, they were separated. Now, Kagome was going to her new school, Sarayashiki Junior High. Yukina and Botan officially transferred there. Kiekio's boyfriend was there. Yukina's twin brother and his 'bestie' was going to transfer there. Yukina's lover was there. Botan, well, was Botan. They shared their demon secrets, and anything else.

"Are you ready to rehearse? I mean for our new band Kagome, 'Power Happy'?" Botan asked.

"Totally. Listen, I'll tell you why I named this band, 'Power Happy'." Kagome said." It's because of all the pain, love, and loss in the Feudal Era." From then on, she told them of her journeys and deaths.

" My wish was... For anyone innocent killed by that bastard to relive. I know... I'll cross paths again with them. Come on, let's rehearse! The concert is next week on Saturday!" Kagome said to her concerned friends.

" Well , uniforms on!" Kiekio joked.

"See you in thirty minutes!"Yukina said.

"See ya!" Botan and Kagome chirped.

Kagome picked up her 'uniform'. It was skinny jeans the color of her eyes with a pink and purple gradient tank top. The tanktop had black rhinestones representing the picture of a ebony silver fox, her. On colder days, she would have a tee exactly the same. But today, was warm out there. So, she fit on their trademark black and silver fingerless leather gloves, curled and dabbed pink eyeshadow, and wore her accessories.

'Perfect.' she thought, and off she went to rehearsal.


	2. Not so Friendless

** Mistress of the Darkness Katana -  
**C.N. you please explain the whole shippo, youko think it's kinda confusing me. I get Shippo becoming youko further along but him looking his memories and turning out to be Tokyo when I've always seen him sooooo small and cute is confusing. Other than that I loved the story please update soon please:)

**Reply- **I restarted the story.

**Chapter One**

"Hey, sweetheart." a smelly guy ran up to her, followed by his pathetic cronies.

"Move."

"Why don't we have some fun. Eh? Boys?" the boy said.

His aura was muddy and stained black from all his street dealings. Kagome, seeing it as a threat, punched him.

"Ow... The little girl has to pay, doesn't she?"

"No."

Kagome, knowing what he would do next, dodged, and kicked at him, earning a sweet crack. The cronies, immediately afraid scattered.

"You will never mess with me again, understood?" Kagome hissed in his ear before letting him go.

Four guys stared at her. The skirt revealed a well muscled and tan legs.

Yukina spoke up, "Hey Kagomei, join us.'

"Okay!" Kagome chirped before walking to school with them.

"Wow! You beat one of the toughest guys! " Kiekio exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Kaogme chirped. "Come on, let's not be late, right?"

"Yeah! " Botan said, giggling.

"Totally!" Yukina answered.

"I agree!" Kiekio said.

Once they were there, students stared at the new school chick.

"Hey you know where's the office?" she asked Kiekio.

"Right this way!" she said leading Kagome.

Kiekio had to leave for class.

"Excuse me, I need my schedule. " she asked the secretary.

"Name?"

"Higurishi, Kagome."

"Here." the secretary said in a bored tone. "Have a wonderful day..."

"Okie Dokie."

First class... Japenese legends just... Great.

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurishi and I'm the new student." she said to the teacher.

"Hello Kagome, have a seat we are learning about the Shikon No Tama."

The boys drooled and had hearts in their eyes. Girls whispered in envy. She choose a seat in front of Yukina.

"The Jewel of Four Souls, also known as the Sacred Jewel, Shikon No Tama, or Shikon Jewel, is a powerful marble-sized jewel which grants whoever possesses it with immense power. Shikon, is formed from the Japanese words, 'shi' meaning four, and 'kon' meaning soul. In the series, only a few, can sense the presence, or 'kehai', of the jewel and its shards. Anyone know anything else? Kagome?" the teacher asked the half bored to death class.

"The jewel had come into existence during the Heian Period of Japan by the battle of the great priestess Midoriko and a strong and powerful youkai. She was able to seize the souls of youkai and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, and in a time of many youkai ravaging the earth those who possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as one hundred samurai. Her spiritual power alone paled that of any other person alive, and it was said she could purify and destroy ten youkai at once. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many youkai joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her, similar to how Onigumo loved Kikyou and created Naraku." Kagome took a breath, and continued,

"After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the youkai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the youkai and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the youkai she bound within it still battle on. The state of this battle is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel." she ended.

Everyone looked impressed at her knowledge.

"Wow! Kagome you are free from tonight's homework. Write a whole document about the Shikon. Dismissed." the teacher said.

"Wow, Kagome you know a lot." some people said to her in the hallway.

"Kagome, what do you do to your hair and lips? Tell me!" some girls begged.

The boys pushed to her. Girls grabbed at her.

"Enough!" Botan shouted. Everyone backed away from the blue haired spirit.

"Next up is Phyiscal Education..." Kagome sighed.

"Alright, today, we are running five miles in fifty minutes! No whines. No excuses. Do it or you fail this class!" the coach shouted.

"Get ready... Now!" he yelled at the poor shivering students.

For the next fifty minutes you could hear huffing and panting. Yukina, Kagome, and Botan had to pretend they were like normal fast humans. They finished in twenty four minutes when they could've finished in five or less. They weren't even sweating, they had only pinched their cheeks hard and poured water down their head. Kiekio, on the other hand finished in thirty five minutes. The rest was forty or above.

"I see we got some athletes here." the coach nodded in approval at them.

"You guys cheated." Kiekio said jokingly to the demons.

" Sorry..." they said, lowering their heads.

"It's fine! It's a joke!" Kiekio said, with bright happiness.

"Thanks!"

Next thing she knew she was a school legend, athlete, awesome, and smart.


End file.
